With the increase of electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents, and in particular, via cloud-based services and/or cloud-based storage.
However, security issues have become a major issue to be addressed for sensitive corporate content/documents, in particular, as the typical user now utilizes multiple devices on a regular basis for business and personal purposes. Furthermore, with open source platforms which now enable developers to build vast varieties of desktop and mobile applications that facilitate the ease of content access and editing, user adoption and use of third party applications has skyrocketed. However, many of these applications and/or their developers are not known or not well known. This has posed additional challenges in securing user devices and in particular, mobile devices to ensure that content remains protected wherever and whenever users access the shared files using any application through any device.